Computer Trouble
by TheGirlWithNoIQ
Summary: A small one-shot where Teru needs a computer to do a task, and Kurosaki gets tricked...


**Yo! I first have to say I love Dengeki Daisy. Seriously, I have enjoyed reading every chapter of it and I'm sad Kyosuke Motomi is going to end it. Though I can't wait for her new works! :D**

**This one-shot has been in my mind for a while... Many months actually. And since the manga is coming to and end, and after reading the latest chapter, 64 (btw, I laughed while reading it. Soichiro's a genius! It's my favourite chapter...no doubt XD), I have gotten the motivation to reread and publish it.**

**Don't own anything other than the idea!**

**Read and enjoy~!**

* * *

"I have a task which revolves a computer."

A pause, Kurosaki just looking at her.

"I don't have a computer."

Still no reaction.

"So I have to borrow yours."

. . .

"Which is inside your dirty, bad room full of adult stuffs. . ." she stopped at that, waiting for how he was going to react.

He coughed. "And you think I would let you borrow it?"

"Yes."

"R_ea_lly?"

"Yes."

He rolled his eyes. How was he going to say no to someone who has puppy eyes?

He sighed.

"Thank you, thank you!"

"I haven't said 'yes.'"

"But you were going to~!" She sing-sang.

He rolled his eyes. "Come on."

Without looking at her he made his way to his room. He went inside and closed the door millimeters from her nose.

"Kurosaki!"

"Are you STU-pid? Did you really think I would let you inside my room?"

"It's not funny, let me in! I need to do this task!"

"Hmm, what's the word I'm looking for . . .? No."

"Kurosaki…" she let her voice waver, nearly tearful while she sniffed. "P-please!"

She heard a lot of powerful words, luckily being muted by the door and he opened it, muttering "foul play" and let her in.

She entered happily, not a trace from her tearful self just seconds ago.

He growled.

She sat on the chair by his computer, him lying lazily down on his bed claiming he didn't want her to watch his 'adult-fun'.

Teru rolled her eyes at this.

A while went away him watching that she watched the black screen.

"You have to turn it on." He said, raising a brow when she slumbered a bit where she sat.

"Um. . . h-how…?"

A shocked silence.

"You got to be kiddin' me!?"

A weak 'no', he rolled his eyes and sighed tiredly.

"You are Soichiro's sister and you don't know how to turn a freaking machine on?!"

"I-is it this button?" she asked, embarrassedly pointing to the volume-button.

A pause.

"No. Not at all." Figuring this could take a while he got up from his bed and went to her, easily navigating the right button and turning it on.

They watched in silence as the screen came to life and not long afterwards, where he had showed her the life of Word and how it worked, was Teru happily writing her task.

He raised his brows of her low gasps in wonder of how misspelled words got red and how it was easier to jump paragraphs here than on a slip of paper.

When she asked he got her on the internet and helped her find what she needed.

In the end he was on his knees beside her, hair lightly brushing her arm as he saw what she wrote and gave her advice for what to click on and not, and then used another moment explaining her w_hy_.

When the task was done and help no more needed Kurosaki raised a brow when she got on the internet again.

Realization hit him when he saw her type in 'How to tell someone nicely he have been fooled and make him grow bald', and he glared at her when she dared to look at him again, cheeks rosy and with a small smile around her mouth.

"Um…not nicely…?"

His glare deepened and she actually looked ashamed. "I-I didn't mean to fool you." She said, apologizing, "I just..."

"_What?_" he nearly growled it out.

"…wanted to be close to you. . ."

They both blushed and all anger disappeared from him when he saw she was biting her lip.

He put a finger under her chin, forcing her to look at him. "Why . . . ?"

While their eyes met he watched surprised that her eyes suddenly turned determined and before he fully understood it she had brushed a weak kiss to his lips before looking away.

". . ."

". . . "

"…Oh…"

A chase look in his direction before looking away again, tears threatening to fall. She abruptly stood up, embarrassment rising in her cheeks before she quickly turned the machine off and walking to the door. "I didn't . . . I didn't mean to. . ."

"Teru…"

"I will leave now, checking in to a hotel and you don't need to see m-me again. . ." her voice cracked and she fervently tried to dry tears away.

"Teru…"

He scrambled to his legs, reaching a hand and getting hold of one of hers. "Teru . . ."

He turned her around, forcing his arms around her when she tried to get away from him, and crushed her towards him.

He kissed her temple, mumbling her name over and over again as he tried to comfort her, wanting her to stop crying.

"Teru. . ." he whispered, hearing her sobs stiffen and meeting tear-filled eyes.

He kissed her cheeks, her nose, her temple, her chin before finally closing her mouth with his.

A sweet, long feeling made them sigh. He let go, tugging some of her hair behind her ear.

She smiled barely, shock finally seeming to depart from her as she muttered, "go bald."

He smiled, hugging her closer to him. "You first..."

She let out a laugh.

_The End..._

* * *

**So, what do you think? I'm not completely pleased with it, and will no doubt reread and edit it on a later time.**

**Though I hope you liked it! :D**


End file.
